A Father's Love
by That awesome Dbz guy
Summary: When Vegeta is informed that some Sayian survivors and to meet on a planet named Cofine, also to bring his son to be a prince, he and Trunks head off into space. While there in space Vegeta vows to show Trunks the love he needs.
1. Default Chapter

It was a sunny day at Capsule Corp. Bulma checked the mailbox. She looked at a note that said 'To Prince Vegeta.' Her eyes widened.

"Um... Vegeta..."

"Vegeta walked out of the gravity chamber. "What is it, woman?"

"There's a note for you..." said Bulma.

Vegeta read the note to himself:

'Prince Vegeta- We are Sayian survivors, we have found where you are. So we have a request. Come meet us on Planet Cofine so you can be the new king. We found out you also have a son. Please bring him along, afterall we need a prince. By the way, from your planet in may take a couple weeks for you to get there. Come so the Sayian race can shine again- Signed Sayians survivors.'

Vegeta went up to Trunks' room. "Trunks, you need to pack some bags."

"Why?" asked Trunks.

"I found out that there are some Sayian survivors. They requested that you come to be a prince," answered Vegeta. "So, pack some bags."

A couple hours later Vegeta and Trunks were ready to leave.

"Bye, Trunks!" said Bulma.

"Bye, Mom!" replied Trunks.

"Come on, Trunks," said Vegeta.

The spaceship soon left Earth.

"I'll miss you, Trunks," Bulma said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2: Change Of Plans

**Real quick here's my link to my Ask fm page and my Google https/ask.fm/matthewgaddis8?utm_source=copy_linkutm_medium=android https/plus./107868485944884091510.**

 **So** **go to my Google so you can leave suggestions in the comments. In fact if you don't have the app, rather if you have a device that you can't get it on like a iPhone or something powered by Apple or Amazon, or if you're a young viewer and your parents don't want you on social media platforms, or if you're just not interested you can leave suggestions in the comments of this fanfiction. I will definitely reconize them, I've been waiting on comments. I just wanted to point that ou so now back to the story!**

Vegeta heard beeping from the control panel. "What is it now?"

It was a new message from the Sayian survivors saying: 'There's been a change of plans. Planet Cofine will actually take nearly a month to get to so we're going to meet on Planet Potat to plan what to do next.'

-Signed Sayian survivors.

He sighed then noticed his child running around the room. "Trunks, it's time for you to go to bed."

"Why?" asked Trunks.

"Because I said to," said Vegeta. "It's 30 minutes past your bedtime. You were supposed to be in bed at 9:30, right now it's 10:00.

Trunks let out a short whining breath. "When are we gonna be at that planet?"

"There's a change of plans," replied Vegeta. "It turns out that it will take a month to get to Cofine, so we're going to Planet Potat first to meet with the Sayians. We should be THERE by tomorrow."

Trunks digested what his father said and fell on the couch. "Ah, man!"

Vegeta then got back on track of the previous subject. "Go, take a bath."

 **I'm SOOOOO sorry this short. But I promise the next one will be long. I would write more but my head's killing me! Much love! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meet The Sayian Survivors

It was a early morning. Vegeta got up and then walked into Trunks' room. "Get up."

Groggily, Trunks focused on his father. "Okay."

After a bit Trunks got ready so they walked out of the spaceship.

'Where are they?" thought Vegeta.

Suddenly, a large amount of people lined up in front of Vegeta, bowing, as they shouted: "ALL HAIL OUR NEW KING, VEGETA!!"

Vegeta gave a prideful smirk. "That's more like it."

A man came out through the crowd. "It's nice to meet you, Prince Vegeta. We've heard so much about you."

Vegeta thought for a moment. "This isn't gonna be the same situation with Broly, is it?"

Trunks' eyes widened. "Wait, Dad, you know Broly?"

Vegeta glared at him. "How do you know who Broly is?"

"Me, Goten, and Videl ran into him a few months back. But Gohan defeated him," replied Trunks.

"I'm guessing this is your son," said the man.

Vegeta nodded.

"Oh, yes," said the man. "My name is Eirian."

Suddenly a huge ki appeared.

"I'm guessing you sense that energy?" asked Eirian.

"Yes, I do. You and me will go fight." He looked at Trunks. "YOU will stay here."

"No, Dad, I can help," said Trunks.

"No! Stay here," Said Vegeta firmly.

"Trunks sighed. "Fine."

Vegeta glanced at him. "Don't even think about leaving or your backside will regret it. Understand?"

"Yes sir," mumbled Trunks.

Vegeta, Eirian, and a few other Sayians went to go fight.

They landed on the battlefield.

"Come on out, and fight," said Vegeta.

A monster came out of some rubble. "Here I am!"

The fight then commenced. It was being very hard, even though they were stronger than the monster. It was absorbing their ki.

Trunks looked out the window sulking. He couldn't believe he was sitting in the spaceship instead of fighting with Vegeta. But if he left he'd only get spanked by his father. It wasn't fair! He was almost nine years old, he could handle it. He had got stronger over the past couple months. He just sighed.

Vegeta slung the monster across the battlefield. He and the other Sayians were getting tired. He then sensed a ki coming towards them. It was... Trunks!

Trunks flew towards the battlefield. He had forgotten what his dad said when he sensed his energy getting weak.

Trunks tried to kick the monster, but it blocked it. The monster punched Trunks a couple times, knocking him into the ground.

Before the monster blasted Trunks, Vegeta jumped in front of him. "FINAL FLASH!"

The monster tried to absorb the blast but it was too powerful. The monster was dead.

Vegeta looked at Trunks. "I'll deal with you when we get to the spaceship."

"Excellent, prince," said Eirian. "Or I should say king. So... we'll meet on Planet Cofine in one month."

Vegeta nodded, then went to the spaceship.

 **P.S: Do you like my chapters longer? Tell me in the comments. Oh yeah, the reason i haven't posted in a while is 'cos i was sick for two days then after that I was busy. Much love. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nightmares

**Note: Thank you so much to sora 79 for your awesome comment. I think I teared up reading it! I love all of you.** ** _Warning:_ There is sap in the end of this (grin) so just pointing that out... so... enjoy the chapter!**

Trunks layed on his bed bored as heck. They wouldn't even get to Cofine for nearly a month, so what could he do for that long? He wouldn't even try to talk to his father because his response would be like 'I'm busy, go do something else.' Plus right now he'd wish his dad would blow up into a million pieces, Why'd he have to be so strict? And the spanking from him and the ten minute lecture didn't help.

Vegeta sat on the chair in the control room. He signed. 'I love that kid to death, but I don't know if i can do this for a month.'

Vegeta then decided to finish up dinner. A while later he finished. "Trunks! Dinner!"

Trunks came in the dining room looking like something the cat drug in. "I'm here."

Vegeta woke up when he sensed that Trunks' ki was startled.

He walked into his son's room.

Trunks had his face into the pillow slightly sobbing.

"Are you okay?" asked Vegeta.

"Yes."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," answered Trunks, even though he really wasn't. He really had just woke up from a nightmare. It was about Vegeta abandoning him for the other Sayians.

Vegeta left.

The words in his nightmare raced through Trunks' mind. 'Why would I ever care about you? You're a discrace to the Sayian race, you filthy halfling!' He let out another bundle of sobs as he hugged the pillow even closer to him.

In morning training Trunks was not doing well. He was yawning constantly and moving very slowly.

Vegeta even Trunks out of training 30 minutes before he was supposed to leave because he was so tired.

The to Sayians ate breakfast after that.

"You seem tired, son," said Vegeta. "You were dragging this morning."

"I guess I didn't sleep to well."

Vegeta knew EXACTLY why. He'd pieced together that he was having nightmares by his unsettled ki and he also noticed his sobbing.

When Vegeta heard Trunks' energy go up for the second time he took matters into his own hands.

He woke Trunks up. "Follow me, son."

Trunks decided not to question, mostly because he was to tired to.

Vegeta led him into his room. "Climb in," he instructed.

Trunks was surprised, but did it anyway.

He moved closer to his father, but what happened next was unexpected.

Vegeta reached out his arm and pulled Trunks to his side.

Trunks felt uneasy until Vegeta looked at him and nodded.

He then snuggled up against his father's side.

Vegeta smiled then let his son fall asleep.

 **Hope you liked this chapter! Because I enjoyed writing it. Oh yeah if you haven't already, give some suggestions in the comments or on my post on Google Much love! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Almost There

Thank you soooooooooooooo much sora 79! In the next couple chapters his/her ideas will come into the chapters. Thank you truly from the bottom of my heart.

Warning: There is some sap in the end of this chapter. Vegeta could be considered OOC in this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been weeks since they got off Planet Potat. There was only one week till they got to Cofine.

Trunks had been driving Vegeta out of his mind. He was constantly running around. Trunks didn't usually show much attitude towards Vegeta but being on the ship so long caused Trunks to sometimes give an attitude sometimes. He nearly got a spanking because of it.

"Trunks, stop running around or no dinner tonight!" said Vegeta irratated.

Trunks sighed. "Fine... Oh yeah, when will we be to that Planet coffee?"

"You mean Planet Cofine? We'll be there in one week assuming we won't get caught in a astroid field."

"What if we DO get stuck in one?"

"Enough questions," Vegeta was getting tired of this. "Go take a bath and go to bed."

"WHY?" asked Trunks.

Vegeta glared. "Because I said to. Starting tomorrow, you will go to bed at 9:30 sharp. If you don't you'll be punished. PERIOD."

Trunks muttered going to the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the 9:25 the next day.

"Go to bed, NOW!" said Vegeta. Trunks was being stubborn.

"It's the same thing every night," said Trunks. " 'Go to bed, Trunks.' "

"YOU are the child, and I AM the adult."

There was a reason Trunks wasn't doing it. He was having nightmares. He was scared to go to bed.

"Go!"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Trunks then stood there. 'Stupid me! Of all the things to say I chose to say THAT!

Vegeta stood there for a few seconds. "Come here."

"No, Dad! Please! I'll go to bed," pleaded Trunks.

"Come here."

"Please don't spank me, Dad!"

"Do as I say!" shouted Vegeta.

Trunks shuffled his feet to Vegeta looking away from him.

Vegeta grabbed his arm to keep him in place. He landed a HARD swat across his son's backside. Then a second and a third.

Trunks had tears in his eyes. He couldn't resist much longer.

Vegeta landed two more blows on his rear, on the fifth he started sobbing.

Vegeta released Trunks from his hold and bent down to him. "You are past the age where I should have to do this because of you disobeying me. Act with the dignity of you age. If you don't want me to treat you like a much younger child then don't act like it. You know better. Now, dry your tears and go to bed."

Trunks obeyed and went to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta heard a yell that night. He walked into Trunks' room.

He ws rolling around in his bed.

Vegeta couldn't take it anymore.

He shook Trunks awake.

"D-Dad?"

He hugged Trunks bringing him to his chest. "It's okay, son. I'm here... It was just a nightmare."

Trunks wanted to cry but tried to hold it back.

Vegeta held Trunks closer to him. "It's okay to cry."

Trunks let out a sob. "Can... I... Sleep in... your bed...?"

"Yes," said Vegeta. "But first tell me... What were your nightmares about?"

"You were abandoning me for the... Sayians," he said letting out another sob.

"I will never abandon you... understand?" asked Vegeta.

Trunks nodded and went to Vegeta's room.

 **I'll be uploading another chapter tommorow. In a couple chapters will be when get to the planet. Thank you again to Sora 79 and everyone reading. You are all awesome.**


	6. A Meteor?

**Note: I changed the last chapter to say Vegeta and Trunks will get to Planet Cofine in ONE WEEK instead of TWO DAYS. That's cuz a lot could happen on the ship in one week (grin.) Anyway, note that.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks woke up, not in his bed but his father's bed with his head against Vegeta's side. He had remembered what happened that earlier night, his dad had never shown such emotions.

Vegeta had sensed that Trunks had woke up, in fact he'd been awake for a while.

"Your awake, I see," said Vegeta.

"Yeah..." said Trunks.

"I'm going to fix breakfast."

Trunks nodded and got up himself.

Vegeta started making dinner.

"Um... Dad..." said Trunks.

"Yes?" asked Vegeta.

"How come Mom couldn't come with us?"

Vegeta sighed. "There was no request for her to come by them, plus, I don't know how'd they react me bringing a woman from Earth."

"Oh."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After morning training Vegeta let Trunks roam free on the spaceship without supervision. He wasn't sure WHY but he took his chances anyway.

Trunks looked around in Vegeta's room. 'What is there to do?'

He jumped up to the top of Vegeta's door, he tried to do a pull-up kind thing. But instead it pulled the door right of the hinges.

Vegeta walked in and looked at the door in the floor. "What happened!?"

Trunks tried to figure out what to say. "Well... I... I just... it... um..."

"That's IT!" shouted Vegeta. "You're grounded until we get to Planet Cofine! Go to your room!"

"Awww..."

Vegeta left mumbling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Trunks laid on his bed. He was SUPER bored. He was grounded till they got to the planet so there wasn't much to do.

Suddenly he heard a crash.

He then heard his father from the other room. "Dad, what is it?"

"The ship crashed into a astroid," replied Vegeta. "It didn't damage it to much but it may take a little bit to fix it."

Suddenly a creature crawled into the ship shooting a blast at Trunks.

Vegeta jumped in front of Trunks and deflected the blast.

The creature tried to escape but Vegeta blew it away with a blast of his own.

Vegeta then went to fix up the ship.

 **Sorry this isn't very long. But soon they'll get to Planet Cofine. Oh yeah, sorry I didn't post yesterday. My church is having revival and I have to be there. I may or may not be posting tomorrow. Till the next chapter!**


	7. Arrival

**Okay. I KNOW you're gonna freaking kill me after not posting so long. But understand I was really, really busy. You see at my house i have very limited internet so I have to go to other places to write and post. Last week I had a lot of stuff to do at my house. I just couldn't find the TIME to actually post. And yesterday I had to go to do something. But I should be posting every day but Friday and the weekends. Kay, hope you enjoy this chapter.** It was the night before Vegeta and Trunks would get to Cofine.

Trunks was happy mostly because he would be off the ship and he would have something to do.

Vegeta layed in his bed. He was waiting for Trunks's chi to go to rest. The earlier night he'd had a pretty bad nightmare. So even though he'd made Trunks sleep in his bed he still made sure his son went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 4 am when Trunks woke up. He saw his father sitting on his bed.

"We're here," said Vegeta.

Trunks whined. "Can't we do it in a couple hours?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You don't even have to get clothes on. I'll check on you in a few minutes."

When he came back Trunks was sleeping again.

Vegeta sighed. He picked up Trunks and gently put Trunks over his shoulder not waking him. After a while Vegeta got the hotel.

"How many for your room?" asked a man. He had short, dark purple hair, and red skin.

"One adult and one child."

"Your name?" said the man.

"Vegeta."

"Oh... you must be with... Eirian..."

Vegeta nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After they got to the room Vegeta layed Trunks down and then went to sleep.

It was 10 am the next morning.

Vegeta woke up. He looked at the clock.

"Your awake, Prince," said Eirian.

"Hey," said Vegeta. "How long are we going to stay in this hotel?"

"No more than a couple of days... Hopefully we won't go through a food shortage."

Vegeta smiled. "After that the Sayia-jin race will shine."

 **If you're wondering why I refered to Sayian as Sayia-jin and ki as chi is because I want to be more... accurate...? I know I'm a weaboo. Don't know what that means...? Look it up. Anyway thanks everyone. Peace!**


	8. The journey begins

**Hello. Sorry I didn't post yesterday but I will be posting TWO chapters today. In the next chapter a fan's ideas will come into motion.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta walked out of the shower one day. He saw Eirian packing up.

"Are we leaving now?" he asked.

"Yes," Eirian responded. "We'll be trying to find a more royal place to stay for our Sayia-jin race."

A few minutes later everyone was ready to leave.

"Okay," said Eirian. "We are now all ready to leave."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while the Sayia-jins decided to take a break.

Trunks yawned. He'd been walking for WAY to long.

The ground suddenly shook. It shook again. Then someone came out of it.

"Who are you?"

"I don't have to tell you," said a strange voice. "You filthy Sayia-jins!"

The man came into sight. He had long dark, red hair. His eyes were silver, with an evil tent to it.

Eirian shot a blast which the man blocked. He punched Eirian in the gut and kicked him to the side.

Trunks charged at him going to his Super Sayia-jin form.

The man shot a blast knocking Trunks to the ground. He then went to Vegeta as he threw a knee at him.

Vegeta coughed up some blood. "Y-Y-... You... Little..." he flew to the air. "WORM!" He threw a hard punch in the man's face.

The man turned to him. "Well, well... you're interesting." He punched Vegeta repeatedly.

Eirian came out of some rubble. "Now time for the signature elite attack!" He shot a Galick Gun.

The man shot back a blast that consumed Eirian. But then he saw a bright golden light.

Eirian emerged from the smoke as a Super Sayia-jin. He kicked the man.

Vegeta chuckled. "So you can do it to? Might as well do it myself!" He then turned Super himself.

Vegeta shot a final blast killing the man.

After everyone was healed they continued their journey.

 **Everyone be looking out for a chapter later today. You won't be disappointed.**


	9. Provisions

**Okay, okay,** **I know I didn't post when I said I would. Anywho... Sora 79 this chap is for you!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trunks, get over here!" Vegeta was trying to supply some food and water.

"Fine..." said Trunks.

"We have to supply enough food and water for a while," said Vegeta. "I'll go to try to find some. You stay here with Eirian."

Trunks sighed. "Okay..."

Vegeta left.

Trunks looked around for something to do. He couldn't seem to find anything to do. They'd found a place to stay, a very small place. It was just barely shelter so there wasn't much of anything to do there. 'Hmmm...' he thought. 'If I can sneak away from Eirian maybe i can find something to do somewhere else.'

He tiptoed past Eirian and when he was a good way out he looked for something to do. He saw a ball and decided to play with it a bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta found some apples and some bananas. 'This should be good for fruit... But we need some meat.' He found a boar. 'A few of those and maybe something else ought to work.'

A little bit later he got done with everything and decided to head back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a while Trunks decided to head back. It was already nearly dark. But then the ground shook. A giant worm looking thing hovered over Trunks and went to attack him. Trunks who had the same 'ugh' feeling about worms as his father, dodged the worm only to get hit by the worm's tail.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta got to the house.

"Sir, there's an emergency," said Eirian. "It's your son, he's missing!"

Vegeta's facial features hardened. "I'll go look for him!" He then flew off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks laid on the ground. The worm went over him. Just as the worm was about to strike Vegeta came and kicked the worm. "It should be dead..." He looked at Trunks. "I'll deal with you when we get to the house."

Trunks mumbled something.

Vegeta sighed. 'That boy... he has to learn a lesson. He has to learn the importance of obedience.'

 **You're probably wondering why I didn't do more. Well, that's cuz I don't really know what I want to happen next. Anyway, peace!**


	10. Father and Son

Vegeta and Trunks returned to camp. Vegeta had just saved him from being killed by a giant worm.

"Hello, King," said Eirian. "Is there any thing we might could do? If either of you have wounds I could treat them, or I could-"

"No," Vegeta stated. "I need to have a talk with my son."

"I see... I guess I'll leave."

Vegeta pulled Trunks' arm gruffly to somewhere they could be alone.

They stood there for a few seconds.

"What's this all about?" asked Trunks.

"I don't know, Trunks," said Vegeta. "What IS this all about?"

Trunks looked confused. "Huh?"

Vegeta's face hardened. "What is all this about you disobeying me? You should know better. When I tell you something I expect you to do it! What's your excuse?!"

"Um..."

Vegeta glare grew deeper. "Exactly! I will not tolerate disobedience, not just am I your father but I'm a KING now. You will treat me like both."

"Okay," said Trunks. "I won't do it again."

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING OFF THAT EASY! You are a proud Sayia-jin, act like one. I'm a king, how do you think YOU disobeying me looks? Huh?!"

Trunks didn't quite know how to answer that.

"Come here," commanded Vegeta.

"Why are you ALWAYS punishing me and scolding me? Why!?"

Vegeta let out a breath. "There's a reason I do these things, Trunks. You must learn obedience, you can not beat every challenge that comes! You are still a child, gosh darn it! Like it or not you have to learn that one way or another. Now come here."

Trunks stood there for a few seconds but didn't move.

"Come to me or I will come to you!"

Trunks a step back.

Vegeta snapped. "THAT'S it!" He bolted towards Trunks. He grabbed his arm and pushed him over his knee.

Trunks tried to squirm out but no avail. He knew and scared at what was going to happen.

Vegeta began the job. One... Two... Three...

Trunks was already sobbing but he wished his father would stop.

Six... Seven... Eight...

Trunks didn't think he could take it anymore just as Vegeta gave a final, hard swat.

Vegeta lifted him from his lap. "You might have thought I don't care for you but I DO. I have to teach you caution, I won't lose anyone else. Especially not you. Understand?"

Trunks nodded slightly.

"Let's get back to camp."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eirian sat in a dark room with one of the Sayia-jins.

"You think we've gained there trust enough?" asked the Sayia-jin.

Eirian chuckled. "Maybe just a little bit more, then... We can put our plan into motion. After that Vegeta will be the one bowing down to us. Heh heh..."

They chuckled again and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **I know, like the suspense? I do. Anywayz... again, thanks for supporting me see you in the next chapter.**


	11. An Enemy Returns

**Yeah, I know it's been... FOREVER practically. But if you're reading this chapter THANKS for sticking around**

It was night and the Sayia-jins were eating.

"Hey, Eirian?" said Vegeta.

"What is it?"

Vegeta sighed. "I was just wondering, that man who was coming to kill us, why did he want to kill us? Is there something that happened with the Sayia-jin's and their people?"

"It's nothing, I don't know why myself," replied Eirian.

Vegeta looked around. "Where's Trunks? He didn't come to dinner."

Eirian shrugged.

"Hey, Eirian, did you sense that just now?" asked Vegeta.

They both felt an evil energy.

"Let us go."

Vegeta nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks woke up dizzy in a strange room.

"Where am I?!" His voice echoed.

A man came from the dark. "What? Don't you like it here?"

Trunks looked closer. He recognized him. "Y- you're the guy who Dad and Eirian killed! How are you still alive?!"

"I have my ways."

"Let me go!" shouted Trunks.

"Sorry," said the man. "You're not going ANYWHERE."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta and Eirian flew to the place where they sensed the mans energy.

When they got in there sensed Trunks' energy.

"We have to save Trunks first," said Vegeta.

"Yes, I'll go fight the guy harboring him."

Vegeta then soon came across where Trunks was. The man was in front of his cell.

Wasting no time Eirian kicked the man in the face.

Trunks took notice. "E- Eirian?! And Dad?!"

"Get outside. It looks like that guy gave you some wounds," said Vegeta. "We'll heal them later."

Trunks nodded. "Okay."

A bunch of goons of the man came to challenge Vegeta.

While that was happening Eirian and the man prepared to "fight."

"So, when are you gonna make your move, eh, Eirian?" asked the man.

"Not yet," replied Eirian. "We still have to gain their trust more."

"I understand."

Eirian sighed. "Leave and I'll tell the others I defeated you. And when the time is right..."

"Yes," the man proceeded to leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta finally defeated the goons and found Eirian.

"Did you kill that guy?"

Eirian nodded.

"Okay, let's go."

 ** _SOMETHING REALLY, REALLY BIG:_ Okay, don't know how to say this but... if you're expecting new chapters soon you are mistaken. For now I'm going to stop working on this fanfic. You see I'm working on a REAL, ORIGINAL book. It is called 'Nakuri.' It's gonna be a big project so I decided to stop this fic because that would be way too much. I will revisit this story in the future but for now I'm not working on it. So it is still incomplete, it is not done. So just know that Eirian is "bad" and not what he seems. I'll leave you with that. So, bye! (here's a link to my Google, I'll be posting about the 'Nakuri' series. **https/plus./107868485944884091510 )


	12. Chapter 12: The Call to Bulma

**Guess who's back? Back again... That Awesome Dbz Guy is back! Tell a friend! Hello, hello, hello, infinite hellos!!! It's been a while a while but I'm back with some fresh Vegeta and Trunks sap! I would've written sooner but I've been thinking up about the next few upcoming chapters. Anyway enjoy this, it's a bit long.**

Vegeta peeked into Trunks' room. He saw his son sleeping peacefully on his bed. Vegeta sighed, he was just checking to see if his son was having nightmares, which would likely considering the kidnapping very recently.

Just as he started to walk out he heard Trunks' moan. He turned around to see him rolling around on his bed starting to sob. He was having a nightmare, simple as that.

Vegeta gasped as he heard Trunks' voice: "Mom..."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. He was having a nightmare about BULMA!

"Please... I... Miss... You... Mom.." moaned Trunks.

"Wake up, son!" shook Vegeta. "Wake up!"

But Trunks didn't wake up.

Vegeta shook Trunks harder and awoke him.

Trunks woke up, his eyes tear filled and looked away from his father. He couldn't let Vegeta see him crying AGAIN!

"What happened, Trunks?"

"It's nothing," he lied. If Vegeta knew he had a nightmare he'd have even LESS respect for him.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "I just watched you and you tell me it's NOTHING? It's SOMETHING, alright!"

Trunks scowled. "I told you, it's no-"

"That's enough of that!" Vegeta cut Trunks off. "Now, look at me, young man!"

Trunks looked at him as his his scowl deepened.

"What was your nightmare about? I know you've been having some."

Trunks' eyes filled up with tears. "You... just kept me on... this planet... and.. and" He started to sob. "You would never let me see her ... or... even... talk to... her..."

"Trunks," said Vegeta. "That won't happen. Soon we'll be going back... In fact..." He smirked. "Would you like to talk to her now?"

Trunks' face lit up. "Really?!"

Vegeta nodded. "Dry your tears, I'll call her."

Trunks smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta dialed Bulma's number.

Bulma picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi, Bulma" he smirked.

He heard a gasp. "Vegeta? VEGETA?! Is that you?! WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN CALLING?! How's Trunks?!."

"Oh yes," said Vegeta. "Trunks wants to talk to you"

"PUT HIM ON!!!"

Vegeta gave the phone to Trunks.

"Hey."

"Trunks, I've missed you so much!!"

"Me too, Mom."

"Have you been good for your father?"

"Heh... I guess so.."

"Still, how have you been"

"Oh my gosh, there's so much to tell you! So first..."

Almost an hour later he came into Trunks' room. "It's about time to wrap it up."

"Okay, sorry Mom, Dad wants me to let you go."

"Okay, be good for your dad. I love you.

"Love you too, Mom, bye!" He gave the phone to Vegeta.

"So Vegeta, what's all this about Trunks getting attacked by a worm and getting kidnapped by some man?"

Vegeta let out gasp of pure horror and suprise. "Well... ummmm... I'd best get going. Bye, honey..."

He hung up the phone and shot a DEADLY glare at Trunks. "What ELSE did you exactly her?"

"Nothing... Except, well maybe... When you let me sleep in your bed and hugged me that one time..."

Vegeta's shock quickly turned to anger.

"Can we call her again tomorrow?" asked Trunks.

Vegeta was about to say 'no' but then he started to think. In this very long trip he had only got to talk to her ONCE. He deserved to talk to her at LEAST a little more.

"We'll see," answered Vegeta.

 **Hope you liked this, the next chapter should be even BETTER. I'm still trying to get my mojo back from all that time of not writing on this fanfiction. Hopefully I'll be able to post more regularly soon.**


	13. Chapter 13: Sickness

**Okay, once again posting... Yay! But anyway this chapter should be pretty long. But to be honest at this point this chapter and the next few will be building up for the climax. So basically i have the basic idea from now to the ending. But feel free to leave suggestions because I'm always willing to tweak a story to make a better story. But I'll be so sad when the story ends. Anyway enough chit-chat, on to the chapter!!**

 **Warning: A lotta sap at the end. I mean probably the most we've had so far. But in upcoming chapters there will be much more**

Vegeta layed in the bed waiting for Trunks' chi to go to rest. When it finally did Vegeta relaxed a little. The past couple of days Trunks HAD been having nightmares, but not nearly as much as he had. But lately there had been something a little off about his son. He would wake up sneezing and coughing and although it would settle down later in the day it was obvious it was THERE. As much as he didn't want it, Trunks could possibly be getting sick. A sick child was the last thing he needed. Vegeta sighed, it would probably blow of by tommorow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta woke up the next day to see Eirian packing. "Are you packing for any reason that I would need to know?"

"It's nothing," said Eirian. "Just something that me and my men will be doing. You and son may stay here."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "Fine."

"I should be going. Bye."

Vegeta turned to go wake Trunks up. "Wake up."

Trunks groggily looked at him. "Huh?"

"Get up," repeated Vegeta. "Eirian and his men will be leaving for a few days."

"Okay.." Trunks paused to cough.

"Just get up already."

Trunks nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Around lunch time things weren't looking so good. He'd been sneezing and coughing all day, he'd even ended up skipping morning training.

"Are you feeling okay?" asked Vegeta.

Trunks nodded.

Vegeta shrugged and put a sandwich in front of him.

"I'm not really hungry..." said Trunks.

Vegeta shot a suspicious look at him. "What's wrong? You haven't eaten a thing all day, and you've been coughing and sneezing. Are you sick?"

Trunks let out a loud sneeze. "I think so..."

Vegeta gave a somewhat empathetic look. "How about you take a nap? And if you want I can give you some juice and maybe some chicken soup."

Trunks sniffled. "Yeah."

Once Trunks was in his bed a few minutes he ran into a problem. He was FREEZING.

He walked into the control room. "Dad, my room is cold.."

"Fine, you can sleep in my room. It's warmer in there."

"Um.. Dad?..." said Trunks.

Vegeta turned around. "What?"

"I.. uh.." he stuttered. "Um... it's nothing..."

Vegeta was beginning to get irritated. "Don't start a sentence if you don't intend on finishing it! Now say what you were going to say."

"Well... uh.." he couldn't say it. It was to embarrassing. "I wanted to know if you could stay in there with me until I go to sleep..." Trunks bit his lip praying his father wouldn't make fun of him.

Vegeta was surprised. "Um.. Sure.." Now HE was the one embarrassed.

"Thanks, Dad.."

Once they got in the room Trunks tucked himself in the covers while Vegeta sat on the side of the bed.

After a while when Trunks fell asleep Vegeta started to leave. He looked at Trunks, he was fast asleep. Hmm. He'd do this only this ONE time. Only because Trunks was asleep.

He carefully picked Trunks out of the bed keeping him wrapped in a blanket. He carried him in the control room placing him in his lap.

He looked down. Trunks was still asleep amazingly! Vegeta quickly kissed him on the forehead.

Trunks opened his eyes to see his father holding him. Vegeta didn't notice Trunks was awake, and he was about to say something. But then he realized this was a one time thing and decided to pretend he was asleep. Just to have this last a little longer...

 **I know what you're thinking. ' The sap is building... OVERFLOWING! '( obvious tribute to Broly) But anyway the comments from the last chapter were amazing! The more you comment the more I'll write. Much love! Peace!**


	14. Chapter 14: Suspicions

Sooooooo….. long time no see! Welp, not THAT long. A week or two I think…. Anyway I maybe will be posting tommorow. If I don't then it may be a while. It really depends, as of the day I'm posting this, tommorow is Easter. So… yeah. The next time I post I'll try to post two. No promises though. And these upcoming chapters will be long to. The story should be ending around chapter 19. Anyway, on to the chapter!

Warning: Words that are supposed to be considered curse words will be underlined. For example if you see a 'darn' underlined it means it's supposed to be… well you know what.

Warning #2: I don't know whether to call it sap or not but their will be a pretty cute scene somewhere in the chapter. I just wanted you to know that.

CHAPTER 14: SUSPICIONS

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks layed in his bed peacefully. It had been a few days since he got sick. He was better and obviously happy about it but if there was one thing he LIKED about being sick was how his father held him. Normally he would NEVER do that. He sighed as he drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trunks woke up early the next morning. He went into his father's room to see he was actually not their.

He looked in the gravity room and saw Vegeta training. "Hey, Dad."

"Hey," said Vegeta not looking away from punching his invisible enemy.

"Um…. Dad…." Trunks twiddled his thumbs. "Could you fix me some breakfast?..."

Vegeta turned his attention to Trunks. "Isn't there something in their you can fix yourself, son?"

"Well… Actually no…" he was a bit embarrassed.

Vegeta sighed. "I'll be out there in a minute. Stay out of trouble!"

"Okay."

Trunks then left and did the exact opposite of what Vegeta told him to do.

Trunks peeked in Eirian's room. 'Hmm. I've never got to go in HIS room.' Eventually his curiosity got the better of him.

He quietly tiptoed in Eirian's room as a question came to him: 'Should I REALLY be in here?' The previous day he had tried to sneak in Eirian's room. Unfortunately that time Vegeta caught him. He yelled at him and told him not to go back in. The exact words were, 'I don't want to see you in his room again, young man!'

Trunks ignored his previous warning and walked in Eirian's room. He looked around and saw a stack of papers. He was shocked to see what the papers were.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta had finished making breakfast. 'Where the heck was Trunks?'

He found Trunks looking around in Eirian's room. "TRUNKS! What in the heck are you doing, boy?!"

"DAD! You have to see something I-"

"I asked what you're doing in here!" said Vegeta

"Umm…. err…." He didn't know how to answer that. "I got bored… and came in here."

Vegeta shot a glare at him. "I told you not to come in here!"

"I know…. but…"

Vegeta was getting irritated. "NO BUTS!! Go to your room!"

Trunks hung his head down. "Awwww…"

Vegeta scoffed. "Stop your whining. You're lucky I didn't SPANK you."

Trunks sighed and walked to his room.

Once Trunks left, a stack of papers caught Vegeta's eye.

At first he just saw pictures of the Sayians together.

But then he picked up a picture. "What in the heck?..." It was a picture of Eirian with the man who attacked them.

There was another picture of them working together.

He looked at a paper that had both Vegeta and Trunks' profiles. "Darn it….. Why does this guy need our profiles?"

He found another piece of paper with writing on it and read it-

'- It is almost time…. I won't have to wait long. The time is soon that I will show Vegeta who the REAL Sayian king is… Maybe that will take his dumb 'sayian pride' down a notch. It is only a few days until our plan will be put into motion. Our plan is full proof. It CANNOT be beaten. We will show Vegeta his place… just as well as his son. -'

Vegeta was shocked of what he saw. What did Eirian mean? What plan?

He sighed. This is what Trunks was trying to tell him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta walked up to Trunks' room. "We may not be staying on this planet much longer, son. So pack up your bags just in case."

Trunks glanced up at his father. "So you saw the writing to?"

Vegeta nodded.

"Dad?.." asked Trunks. "Will we be okay?"

"Don't worry," said Vegeta as he hugged Trunks. "Everything will be okay."

"Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eirian and the Sayians sat in a building a far ways from the house.

"So…" said Eirian. "Is everyone here?"

He looked around. Everyone seemed to be there.

"Good… We will now start the meeting!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Are you proud of me for making a somewhat longer chapter? Oh yes, there is something I've been wanting to do. I propose a QA chapter. This is how it will work, you will put a question for me in the comments, or you can just message me. And I will make a QA chapter after the final chapter and answer all the questions. In the comments or in the message ask a question and tell when I answer the question in the chapter if you want me to use your username or just call you 'anonymous.' You can obviously ask more than one question and I will definitely answer them no matter HOW much questions. Get to writing! Anyway, Much Love! Peace!


	15. 15: Eirian's meeting

"Not let us start our meeting!" said Eirian.

The Sayians had gathered in a building to discuss the plan to take over Vegeta.

"May I ask a question, sir?" asked a Sayian.

Eirian nodded.

"Well, when exactly will we put this plan into motion?"

Eirian chuckled. "In just about a week, we'll do our first part."

"I have another question…" said the Sayian. "What is the first part?"

"We will…" Eirian smirked. "... kidnap Vegeta's son!"

"And what will THAT accomplish?!" asked another Sayian.

"Settle down," Eirian stated. "Vegeta will surely go looking for his son, that way we can lure him right where we want him. Not to mention we have someone to help us."

"Who?"

"You know the person I hired to act like he was attacking us?" said Eirian. That's the guy."

"You mean the guy with long, red hair, silver eyes, and kinda creepy?"

"Yes"

All the Sayians nodded at each other.

"Are we done here?" asked Eirian.

"I have to ask one more question," said a Sayian. "How will we defeat Vegeta? I mean….. I've heard that recently he acquired and almost mastered Super Saiyan 3."

Eirian laughed. "Don't worry. I have a secret trump card up my sleeve."

"Yes sir."

"Now," said Eirian. "Let's leave, it will take several days for us to get back."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I know this is short but I'll be posting two chapters today. Oh yes, I know the quote about Vegeta learning Super Saiyan 3 is inaccurate. But this follows a different time line than Dragonball Super.


	16. 16: Trunks Kidnapped?

This one may be short but the next few will be long. Especially the last two chapters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta woke up one morning to see that Eirian was back.

"Hello," said Eirian.

"Hey."

Vegeta went to wake Trunks up for morning training.

The rest of the day was pretty normal until late that night.

Vegeta woke up when his ki rose up that night. 'Must be a nightmare.'

But when he went into his room Trunks wasn't there.

'Did he run off?' he thought. Trunks didn't usually run off especially after the spanking Vegeta gave him a few years earlier because of that.

He looked and saw blood on the floor. He wasn't killed obviously, because he sensed his ki a ways off. He was kidnapped plain and simple.

He searched a while and finally found him in a cell.

"Trunks? Trunks?! Are you okay?"

Trunks was unconscious.

Vegeta sighed. He would wake up eventually.

"Who's responsible for this?!" Vegeta shouted looking for who did it.

"Hello," the man who attacked them came out of the shadows.

"You?!"

"And me," Eirian walked out.

"What is the meaning of this!?" asked Vegeta.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Vegeta," replied Eirian.

Vegeta gritted his teeth and powered up to Super Sayian 3 and shot a blast at the man killing him. "I asked… what is the meaning of THIS?!"

"Ho, ho, you are in for a story, aren't you?" Eirian smiled.


	17. Chapter 17: Secrets Revealed

Ho, ho, you're in for a story," said Eirian.

"What in the heck are you talking about?!"

Eirian chuckled. "Fine, I'll fess up. As long as you listen."

Vegeta deepened his glare. "Fine then, talk."

"Well, in order for me to tell MY story I have to talk about Planet Cofine and Potat's history." Eirian began. "It started years and years ago when a Sayian, just a young man, went to other planets. He conquered the planets like so, but two planets he spared. Those were Cofine and Potat."

"Who was this man?" asked Vegeta.

"My father. He didn't tell the other Sayians, but eventually your father, King Vegeta, found him. He was sentenced to death. I was only a toddler when it happened. But when I found out I was

enraged, I started a group of some surviving Sayians and some people who hated the rest of the Sayians as much as me."

"So, you came to kill me for revenge on your father?" said Vegeta.

Eirian nodded. "Yes, I figured that if I couldn't kill King Vegeta, I could kill his son. So I gathered information on you and put the plant into motion. To kill you and your son, Trunks, to wipe out your blood line. Also, after I kill you, I'll go to earth and wipe out the rest of your family."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "You can try to kill me all you want but if you lay a finger on my family I WILL MURDER YOU." He smirked. "Besides I wouldn't worry about the earthlings. Kakarot will protect them."

"Isn't that the other Sayian that survived? I'll chrush him!" smirked Eirian.

"Don't go underestimating Kakarot! I made that mistake too. He may be a brain-dead idiot, but he's stronger than you'd think."

Eirian chuckled. "Oh, really? Well, I have another trick up my sleeve."

Vegeta looked at him. "And what would that be?"

"You'll see in time."

Just then Trunks woke up. "Wha happened?"

Eirian glanced. "Oh, it looks like I forgot about you. No matter, I will dispose of YOU myself, kid!

Eirian kicked Trunks and started to shoot a blast at him.

But Vegeta blocked it and gave a much more fierce kick of his own at Eirian.

"Interesting," said Eirian.

"I TOLD YOU, IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON MY FAMILY I'LL MURDER YOU!!" shouted Vegeta.

"WHATEVER!" shouted Eirian powering up but still not going Super Sayian.

Vegeta powered up as well.

"I'll crush you! You might as well just GIVE UP on your stupid and pointless Sayian pride your always going on about!!!"

Vegeta screamed furiously and hit Eirian's neck with his elbow pinning him up against a wall.

"Look, you might be the kind that gives up on things, but I'M not! Especially the important things, like my SAYIAN PRIDE!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pleeeeaaaase, people. Ask some more questions. Only one person has asked one. I don't care what it is you can ask. Just as long as it doesn't include any language or asking something really personal like "How old are you," or "What's your real name?" Just no language or personal questions.


	18. 18: Vegeta and Trunks vs Eirian and Men

Should be a pretty long chapter….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sayian pride this…. Sayian pride that…. that's all you talk about…" said Eirian. "It's all meaningless now! I'll kill you, fool!"

"You are the fool if you think Sayian pride is meaningless!" spat Vegeta.

Eirian gritted his teeth. Then he kicked Vegeta in the stomach and shot a blast.

Vegeta deflected the blast and punched Eirian in the face.

Eirian chuckled. "Are you even trying?" He shot another blast.

"No, I'm just getting started," Vegeta shot a larger blast consuming Eirian.

He escaped the blast. "Good, you might give me a challenge!"

They charged at each other as their fists collided with each other.

They flew back, charged at each other again and punched each other at the same time.

The two then started firing blasts at each other.

When Vegeta got within Eirian's range he head-butted him.

Eirian dodged the second time and kneed Vegeta in the stomach.

Then they kicked each other at the same time.

Vegeta and Eirian continued fighting for a few minutes.

"I'll defeat you, Vegeta!"

Vegeta smirked and then turned his attention to Trunks. "Hey, Trunks. You think you can handle Eirian's men?"

"Yeah I can!" replied Trunks eagerly.

"What are you doing?" asked Eirian. "You're sending a child?! Ha!"

"He may be a child," said Vegeta, " but a son of mine is no weakling."

"Fine! He won't get in our way!" Eirian went to punch Vegeta.

Vegeta blocked the punch. "Now I fight for real!" Vegeta turned Super Sayian.

Eirian did the same.

Meanwhile Trunks was fighting Eirian's men. He was starting to get pushed into a corner.

"Dad's finally letting me fight," said Trunks, "and I'm not gonna blow it!" He turned Super and shot a Double Buster. "Take that!"

He dodged the men's attacks. Trunks had the upper hand now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta flung a punch at Eirian.

Eirian dodged and kicked Vegeta. "How pathetic."

"Oh really?" Vegeta went Super Saiyan 2 and repeatedly punched Eirian.

Eirian smirked. "Finally, you're getting serious." He punched Vegeta in the gut.

Vegeta coughed. He tried to kick Eirian but he grabbed Vegeta leg and snapped it.

Vegeta fell to the ground and screamed in pain.

"How's that?" smirked Eirian. "That's one leg. How about I do the other?"

Vegeta huffed. 'Crap, my leg is broken!' There was something weird about his energy. "Just what in the *heck*

are you?"

Eirian laughed. "The person who will defeat you. And the person who will rule the entire universe! That is what I am!"

"I won't let you do either!" Vegeta then noticed Trunks getting beat up.

Trunks tried to punch someone but missed and got slugged multiple times.

He coughed up some blood. 'Darnit! How do I win?!' He looked over at Vegeta.

'But have to one way or another!'

One of the men tried to punch Trunks.

Trunks dodged as he flew into the air. 'I hope to this works!' He charged up some energy. " GALICK GUN!!" He shot a powerful beam.

The attack weakened the enemies.

Vegeta smiled. Suddenly he felt much pride… in someone else this time. He just couldn't help to be proud of his son. After all, Trunks had just performed Vegeta's signature attack.

"Good work, son. It looks like you have it covered."

Trunks nodded. "Yeah."

"Rrggh!" grunted Eirian. "I'll destroy you!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said Vegeta as he punched Eirian into a cliff about 30 feet away.

Eirian punched the ground. "Darn it. T-t- this isn't how it was supposed to be! Darn you, darn you,darn you, VEGETA!!!"

Vegeta turned into his Super Sayian 3 form. "Sorry, Eirian. This is the end of the road for you. You will not kill me."

"Fine, looks like I'll have to use my trump card!" Eirian began to power up.

Mountains and homes began to crash down. Everything in that planet seemed to vibrate. It began to shake more and more.

Vegeta gritted his teeth. He could barely stand in all this.

"YAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! screamed Eirian. Suddenly Eirian's hair and eyes turned to light gray color. He was also surrounded by a bright white aura.

"You will die here and now, don't try to fight it," said Eirian.

"W- what is this?" asked Vegeta.

Eirian evilly laughed. "This form is a bit special. It's not like the Super Saiyan forms, only members of my family are able to acquire it. After my father was killed I trained day and night until I finally acquired this power. Ha, ha, ha! A power that I will kill you with in my father's name, that's for sure!"

"What makes you so sure about that? You won't kill me or my family, got all that?" said Vegeta as he powered up.

"Well, let's put it to the test then!" spat Eirian.

Eirian charged at Vegeta as he began clobbering him.

Vegeta went to punch him but Eirian punched him and threw him at the ground.

Vegeta wiped some blood from his mouth. "Dangit…"

Eirian sprayed some sort of cloud of black out of his hand.

Vegeta coughed. 'What is?..' he paused his thoughts to cough. 'Crap! This is poison!'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At this time Trunks was also getting beat.

'Even the Galick Gun isn't enough! Crap!' thought Trunks as he got punched again.

Trunks was getting hit repeatedly. 'What do I do? I can't lose, I have to protect everyone. Mom and everyone else…'

"This is the end of the line, kid!" said one of the men. He shot a blast at Trunks.

'No… I HAVE to win…'

"I WON'T LOSE!!!" shouted Trunks. Then Trunks turned Super Sayian 2 for the very first time ever. It maybe had to do something with the pressure of the battle, or maybe it was because the extra training he had been doing recently. Trunks' energy seemed to sky rocket. He blocked the blast.

"I won't give up!" Trunks began dominating Eirian's men.

Vegeta saw Trunks fighting. 'So he finally achieved Super Saiyan 2… But I've still got to worry about beating Eirian.'

Vegeta had gotten over 95% of the poison. But he was still having mild backlashes.

"Give me a challenge already!!" yelled Eirian. He punched Vegeta into a cliff.

Vegeta stood up in the rubble and tried to punch Eirian.

Eirian blocked the punch. "Since you're no challenge I guess I'll just have to kill you!" He blasted Vegeta to the ground.

Vegeta laid in a crater badly bleeding. 'Crap… at this rate I'll die if I keep doing what I've been doing…'

'Trunks… Bulma…' thought Vegeta. 'I have to save them…. all of them…. I can't afford to be beaten now…'

Vegeta flew in the air. "NO!! I WILL NOT LOSE NOW, NOT EVER!!!" Vegeta screamed.

He powered his Super Sayian 3 further then shot a Final Flash. "I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!!"

Eirian was struggling to fight the blast. " No… you will….. you won't…. defeat me. I will conquer the universe…"

"LIKE *HECK*!!!!"

The blast eventually completely consumed Eirian.

Vegeta then shot a blast at all of Eirian's men which killed all of them. Vegeta huffed. They had finally won.

"You did it, Dad!" said Trunks.

Vegeta let out a breif chuckle. "Yeah…"

Trunks went to help Vegeta stand up.

"We're going home now…" said Vegeta.

Trunks grinned. "We're gonna get to see Mom!"

"Yes…."

Just then something kicked Trunks from behind.

Vegeta turned his head to see Eirian standing there smirking.

Eirian huffed. "You thought you could beat me with THAT? I'm a lot stronger than that just in case you hadn't noticed!"

Eirian punched Vegeta as he powered up into his new form. "Now…. This is the end for you and your entire family! No…. you and your entire planet will all die by my hand! So just die already!!!! I will be the strongest one way or another!!" He shot a giant powerful blast at Vegeta.

"DIE VEGETA!!!!!!"

Vegeta shot a Big Bang Attack back. 'Rgh… I can barely manage to hold my own…"' He began to get pushed back.

"JUST GIVE UP ALREADY!!!" shouted Eirian.

"NO! I WON'T!! I'LL DIE BEFORE I GIVE UP!!!" Vegeta shouted back.

"WELL, I CAN ARRANGE THAT FOR YOU!!!"

Vegeta couldn't give up. He wouldn't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Good job or what? I worked hard on this so I hope you enjoyed it because I enjoyed writing it. Also the next chapter will be the LAST CHAPTER (not including the QA chapter.) Oh yes, thanks for sending in more questions. I won't be posting again for a very long time. As of the time I'm posting this it is April 27th 2018. I probably won't be posting until mid to late May (maybe longer if something comes up.) Anyway…. Much love! Peace!


	19. Chapter 19: Vegeta's True Love

Okay, so last chapter…… yeah……. This is the LAST chapter. You've heard it here and now, no typo, this is the last chapter. I'm getting a little sad that this story is over, but I'll make more stories in the future. Okay…. Last chapter….. ready….. set…… GO!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. Although I DO own Eirian and his men. If you would like to use Eirian in one of your stories feel free. Just give me some credit.

Warning #1: Words that are meant to be cursing will be underlined just as usual.

Warning #2: This will be a fairly long chapter so get your popcorn, your Coca Cola, and get comfy.

Warning #3: Very, very, VERY large amounts of sap, so if you can't handle it don't read (although I'm pretty sure most of my readers can handle it.) Even though I'm the writer I STILL consider Vegeta a little OOC in this chapter. He shows Trunks more love then I could ever imagine m he would in the real show.

I hope this ending will be everything you've dreamed of and MORE.

Chapter 19: Vegeta's True Love

by That Awesome Dbz Guy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Nrrrggghh……" Vegeta could barely hold his ground with all of the pressure of Eirian's blast.

"I SAID TO DIE!!!!! YOU'RE STUBBORN, AREN'T YOU??!!!!" Eirian shouted.

"Yeah…. I'm stubborn all right!" Vegeta shouted back. "That is why…… I won't lose!!! You got that?!"

Eirian smirked. "Just more of your meaningless stupidity and 'pride' you're always on about. I've had enough of it! What are YOU going to do to win?!"

"My pride…." said Vegeta. "My son, my wife, all the people who I must protect is my pride. And that's why I won't lose! So I can protect them."

"I once had people to protect…… but I learned that it was all meaningless!" spat Eirian. "Protecting other people never got me anywhere! I'm going to avenge my father! And then I'll rule the universe in his name! I'm the only one who can do it!"

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!!" Vegeta powered his blast further. "You may say that you have no one but you DO!!!!"

"No….. NO I DON'T!!!" Eirian powered up more as well.

Vegeta strained. " Yes you do! You have feelings for other people no matter how much you deny it!"

"I must deny!" Tears began to well up in Eirian's eyes. "NO!!! I HAVE NO FEELINGS! I AM ALL POWERFUL!!!!"

"That's the way I used to think…. But other people opened my eyes!"

Vegeta saw something he thought he would never see. A tear ran down Eirian's face. "I….. I….!!!!!"

Vegeta strained even harder. Suddenly he heard his son's voice. "D- Dad…. Don't…. Lose…."

Vegeta hardened his eyes. "I won't….. son….."

Vegeta powered up. "EIRIAN! I KNOW I'VE SAID IT A LOT, BUT, I WILL PROTECT EVERYONE!!! I USED TO THINK A LOT LIKE YOU, ONLY CONCERNED ABOUT MYSELF AND GETTING STRONGER……. BUT THANKS TO KAKAROT, BULMA, AND EVERYONE ELSE I AM NOT THAT ANYMORE!!!!"

"But…. but…. I am the strongest you cannot beat…… me….." Eirian struggled. "It…. wasn't….. SUPPOSED TO BE THIS WAY!!! What makes you be able to overpower ME??!! JUST WHAT THE *HECK* ARE YOU????!!!!!!!!!"

"The prince of all Sayians," stated Vegeta. "And the person who will protect everyone in this universe."

Eirian's eyes widened. "W-what?!"

"NOW!" Vegeta powered his Big Bang Attack even more. "Haaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!" Everything started to shake as he began to power up beyond his limits.

Eirian powered up more but couldn't get to Vegeta's level. "*Darnit*..."

"HAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta's Big Bang Attack slowly consumed Eirian's body little by little.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

A giant explosion erupted that blew up all the mountains in area.

Vegeta looked around as the smoke began to clear. "Heh…." Vegeta had finally won.

Vegeta fell to the ground and smirked. "It's…. Finally over….."

He turned to see Eirian's battered body on the ground huffing. "The *heck*? He's STILL alive?"

Vegeta walked over to Eirian. "Sorry, Eirian. You lose."

Eirian huffed. "Yeah….. I know…… so just kill me already, will you?"

Vegeta stood there staring at Eirian for a few seconds. "Well, that is assuming you won't bleed out first and die right then, that is."

Eirian coughed. "Yes…"

Vegeta sighed.

"WELL?! Kill me already!" Eirian paused to cough up some blood. "I lost…… There's no point in living anymore, so I might as well just die!"

"Do you really think like that?" questioned Vegeta.

Eirian nodded. "Yes…" he said weakly.

"I thought that too, but everyone I cared about taught me different. You have loved ones as well, don't try to deny it any longer, you do," said Vegeta. "Besides, Eirian, as bad as a person you were I do not wish to kill you."

Eirian shedded a small tear. I don't get it... why don't you wish to kill me? Although...Maybe…. I do have loved ones..…. I wish I could take all the things I have done back now that I think about it."

Vegeta was silent.

"Prince Vegeta….."

Vegeta looked at him. "What?"

Eirian coughed. "Thank….. you so…. Much…." More tears ran down his face. "Thank you for…… opening my eyes……" he slowly stopped breathing. Eirian was dead.

Vegeta stood at his dead body for a few minutes. Eirian had just realized the true reality and he had to die? That seemed unfair to him. Eirian was just like Vegeta used to be, strangely enough. There was an ache in Vegeta's stomach. Why? Why did he have to die. For a few seconds Vegeta almost wished Eirian was still alive.

Trunks slowly exited some rubble of a mountain he was buried in. "D- Dad? Did you…. win? Did you finally defeat him?"

Vegeta focused on his son. "Yes. I did."

Trunks' eyes began to get lit up as a smile went on to his face. "Oh yeah!

You're awesome, Dad!"

Vegeta smiled as well. "NOW, we can go home."

Trunks began to run towards their spaceship.

Vegeta heaved a sigh as he walked past Eirian's body. Usually he would be happy that an enemy was finally dead. But for some reason this time was different. A strange feeling came over Vegeta. He tried to shake it off but it didn't seem to work. Even after Eirian's body was out of sight he could still imagine the body…… just laying there…. He shook the mental image out of his head. Vegeta looked back. Maybe Eirian really opened VEGETA'S eyes. His eyes began to burn. He almost felt as if he could cry. It was very peculiar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now later that evening. Vegeta and Trunks were now healed up by some senzu beans. Vegeta had also discovered that Eirian and his men had a special type of device in their spaceship that helped them travel to places at an unbelievable fast pace. With that device in their hands they could get back to Earth by early the next morning.

At that time Trunks was just getting out of the bath tub. "Hey, Dad," he said as he walked by Vegeta.

"It's time for you to go to bed. We should be back to Earth by early tomorrow morning with this high tech device," replied Vegeta.

Trunks nodded. "Cool," he was to worn out to even TRY to argue about going to bed, although he was still excited that he was going to be back to Earth.

Vegeta glanced at Trunks and sighed. "But before that I need to tell you something important, son. Come with me," said Vegeta.

Trunks just shrugged and obeyed and followed his father.

They went into Vegeta's room. Vegeta shut the door. There was something he HAD to tell Trunks.

"What is it?"

A chill ran down Vegeta's spine. This was going to be hard to say, but he had been putting off for too long. He picked Trunks up on his lap. "First, I have to say, I haven't been the best father the last 9 years. I made a lot of mistakes, more than I would have liked…"

Trunks nodded not knowing where excatly this was going.

"But the truth is, for a very long time I had been much to proud to say that I in anyway possible cared about anyone in my life.My own pride has been holding me back…." Vegeta continued. "I thought emotion was weakness and nothing but a burden. But I was wrong," Vegeta knew deep down in his heart that he was just stalling but he was trying to make his son understand. "After today I truly realized it. I've never said it before but……" 'Well, here it goes….' thought Vegeta.

"What?"

"Trunks, I love you, son."

Trunks' eyes widened. He wasn't even sure if he'd heard that right. "D- Dad…. What did you…..?"

"I said I love you, son."

Trunks' eyes filled up with tears. "Really? You... do?"

"Yes," replied Vegeta. "I know I should have said it sooner, but I love you, I always have, and I always will no matter what." He kissed Trunks' forehead.

Trunks hiccuped. "Even…. When I'm bad?..."

"Yes, of course! I said no matter what and I MEANT it…. Also from now on…. I'm going to try to be a better father from now on. Just because my father wasn't there for me doesn't mean I can't be there for you…."

Trunks began to sob more. "Dad…"

Vegeta held Trunks closer to him. "Yes?"

"Do you love Mom too?" Trunks asked.

"Of course I do. I love you and her too."

"I didn't know if you loved me before but…." Trunks let out a sob. "Now I know you do….."

"Did you really doubt my love for you, Trunks?" Vegeta questioned his son.

Trunks cried more. "Y- yeah..."

Vegeta hugged Trunks. How could his son think auch a thing? "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, son. But I love you." Trunks sobbed up against Vegeta's chest. A couple minutes later Vegeta released his grip. Vegeta smiled. He really did love his son, although he was never admit to anyone that he cried a few tears himself

"Dad…." Trunks looked up at Vegeta. "Can I sleep with you tonight, please?"

"Why not?" Vegeta replied as he smiled further. "You've had a very rough day as I can tell, that is," Vegeta chuckled a little.

"Thanks."

A few minutes later both Vegeta and Trunks was in Vegeta's bed ready to go to sleep.

"Goodnight, Trunks," said Vegeta as he tucked his son in the bed. Usually he didn't tuck Trunks in but this time it was obviously different now.

"Dad…" Trunks turned his head over to Vegeta. "I love you, Dad."

Vegeta grinned. "I love you too, my son." He kissed Trunks on the forehead and got on the other side of the bed. 'I really DO love that kid,' thought Vegeta to himself.

Eventually both Trunks and Vegeta fell asleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta woke up early the next morning. 'Looks like we're here.' He looked out the window to see they were at the front yard at Capsule Corporation.

He woke up Trunks. "Son… We're here…"

Groggily Trunks opened his eyes. "Wha…….? We're what?..."

Vegeta smiled. "I said we're here……" Vegeta repeated. "Home."

Trunks opened his eyes completely. "We're home?! That means…… Mom's?..."

Vegeta nodded. "Yes your mother is here. How about we go see here now, eh Trunks?"

Trunks' eyes lit up as he jumped up out of the bed. "Oh yeah!

I'm gonna see Mom, finally!" He began to run out of the spaceship

Bulma woke up by the sound outside. She slightly opened the blinds and saw a Capsule Corporation spaceship outside. "Could it be?..."

She opened the blinds further and saw Trunks and Vegeta out in the yard exiting the spaceship.

"I-It IS!"

Trunks looked around and saw his mother running towards them. "MOM! It's really you!"

Bulma hugged her son. "Of course it's me, honey." She looked at her husband. "Did you have a good time with Trunks, Vegeta?"

Vegeta was unable to hide a small, slight smirk as he turned to her. "Heh…. It was alright……"

Bulma looked a little bit puzzled. "Well…. That's definitely good…."

Vegeta motioned towards the door of the house. "Let's go inside, how about we go inside?"

"Okay….." Bulma picked up her son and carried him inside.

Bulma sighed. 'I wonder what happened when they were out in space.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was now later that night. Trunks was just getting ready to go to bed. Bulma was confused that Vegeta volunteered to tuck Trunks in but ignored it.

Vegeta tucked Trunks in. "Goodnight."

Trunks looked at his father. "Do you still love him me?"

Vegeta chuckled. "Of course I do son. I always will. Here, I love you." He kissed his son on the forehead.

"I love you too, Dad." He went to sleep.

Vegeta then walked out of Trunks' room. When he closed the door he was both suprised and shocked to see his wife. "Bulma…."

Bulma smiled and wrapped an arm around Vegeta. "I heard what you said. Also Trunks told me what all happened. You're a great father when you put your mind to it."

Vegeta couldn't help but to blush a little bit. "Yeah, well…."

"So?" Bulma asked.

"So what?"

"So.. do you love him?"

Vegeta sighed. "Yes, I love him."

"What about ME?" Bulma questioned.

Vegeta lightly scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too."

"What's with THAT attitude? Are you ashamed?"

Vegeta glared. "No I'm not ashamed!"

Bulma laughed. "Come on, let's go in our room."

Vegeta nodded. "Yeah."

"You don't have to be a sour puss all the tim by the way, Vegeta," Bulma commented.

Vegeta crossed his arms. "Whatever."

Bulma giggled under her breath.

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other a second before kissing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I hope that was long enough to please you. I know it definitely could have beenlonger but I felt like this was the right length.Hope you loved this ending because I definitely loved writing it. It was a little cliché but I still think it was okay. Also, if you are wondering when the QA chapter will take place. I can't confirm when it will come out but I'll be posting a new story soon and the in the first chapter I'll tell when. Look out for the title "Trunks' Training." So until then I thank you all. This story has been fun, I'm sorry it's ending but the Qa chapter's coming soon. Bye, you guys have been WAY to great!Much, much, MUCH love! Peace!


	20. Q&A and Special Thank You Good Bye!

A/N: Six out of the seven of these questions are anonymous.

QA

Q from anonymous: I was wondering if you could please write a Dragonball Z fanfiction story of Vegeta and Future Trunks, a father/son bonding fic after you finish writing the story, 'A Father's Love?'

A: Yes, I always wanted to write a fic with Future Trunks in it. I never did because I always had trouble with the aspect of Future Trunks and Vegeta. But now I'll try extra hard to write it!

Q from Sora 79: Does your family know that you write or do you keep it secret?

A: Depends what your talking about. I'm GUESSING you're talking about my fanfics. The answer to that is NO. They don't know about it. Only my mom knows and she knows scarcely about THAT. I just felt my family wouldn't much care about it. And my brother would probably think it's dumb.

Q from anonymous: I was wondering if you could please write one more fanfiction of Dragonball Z after you finish writing the story, 'A Father's Love'? The story would be slash, with the pairing Gohan/ Trunks.

A: I'm guessing you mean future Gohan. Or do you mean future Trunks and present Gohan? Either way it would be interesting. I had never really thought of that but know that you put it in my mind I'll run with it!!!

Q from anonymous: Could you please write another Dragon Ball Z story? This story will be in the future timeline. When Future Trunks goes back to his time after the Cell games, he and Bulma find out where new planet Namek is and wish all the Z warriors back to life. There will be father/son bonding between Vegeta and Future Trunks. There will also be slash. The pairing will be Future Gohan/Future Trunks.

A: Okay, Okay, slow down! Future Trunks and Bulma find New Namek and wish all the Z fighters back, correct? Okay, bonding with Future Trunks and Vegeta... bonding with Future Gohan... Okay I'm caught up. Yes! I would be very happy to do this it sounds VERY interesting!

Q from anonymous: I was wondering if you could please write another Dragon Ball Z fanfiction story? It will be a father/son bonding fic of Vegeta and Trunks. What if planet Vegeta never got destroyed by Frieza.

A: Intresting! I will! Definitely!

Q from anonymous: I was wondering if you could please write a fanfiction slash story of 'Naruto'? with the pairing Kakashi/Itachi?

A: Sounds good... Also sounds like an alternate time line. Maybe Itachi would have never slaughtered the Uchiha clan and then he would meet Kakashi in the Anbu Black Ops. Ill do it!

Q from anonymous: I was wondering if you could please write another fanfiction slash story of 'Naruto'? with the pairing Shisui/Itachi? Could you please make this story have a happy ending between Shisui and Itachi?

A: Maybe take a little time line alteration where Itachi didn't kill Shisui, but yeah! Also I THINK there's some Itachi/Shisui episodes, so if you could tell me the episodes. I haven't watched them.

QA END

SPECIAL THANK YOU

Here is a thank you for all my reviewer's: Sora 79, I-Love-Trunks1, justin. jossart, storybook thumb, Son of Whitebeard, Guest, (I'm so sorry, your name didn't show when you commented) and Kitty in the Box. Thank you! My two favorite commenters are Sora 79 and I-Love-Trunks1. You are AMAZING. You help me with comments when I'm depressed and feeling down. You two even E-MAILED me! But all of you inspire me day in and day out, I've never been moved to tears until I read your comments. Thank you. You guys MADE this story for me, I feel so terrible every time i can't use your ideas or I don't post when I say I will. Thanks, everyone. You're the best commenters a fanfic writer could possibly have. You've been great. And as Goku says: Until we meet again!

PS: I cried a little when I pushed the "complete" on this story.


End file.
